


Perfect

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is considering having an operation to pin his ears back. He is an English teacher and is endlessly taunted about his ears at work. Dr. Pendragon refuses to commit such a crime against nature, which leaves Merlin slightly abashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Ever Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028251) by [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron). 



> Lovingly drawn for Candy who writes such beautiful ear-loving fic. I know I will never do justice to your story or to Merlin's perfect ears, but one has to try. <3  
> There might be more actually. Colin's ears are just so...
> 
> *grabby hands*

                                            

 


End file.
